A Gamer's Delight
by Yuki-Iris
Summary: Matt realizes that your bored of playing video games. He learns that you want much more then to just play games. He comes up with a plan and gets you to join along. One-shot MattxReader


** Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note Or Matt. **

You sat next to Matt watching his fingers flick around the controller playing the character as you commented every few moments. You gave a long sigh, trying to tell him how bored you were. He smiled slightly taking a puff from his cigarette.

His eyes flicked to you in his goggles, knowing that you wouldn't be able to take the boredom any longer. "Are you bored already?" he asked continuing to play the game, trying to act like he wasn't really interested in your thoughts.

"Kinda." you said looking at him and leaning into the couch.

"Then you play." he said pausing the game and handing you the controller.

"No, I want to do something else." you said rolling your eyes up.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked setting the controller on the coffee table and turning towards you.

"I don't know." you responded seeing him taking the last drag out of the cigarette, putting it out on the table.

"I do." he said leaning more towards you, putting his self on top of you. A slight blush crossed your face, leaving your mouth open in a surprise. He pressed his lips to yours taking his moment. You felt his gloved hands sliding up your chest and grabbing your breast.

You gasped. Knowing this he slipped his tongue into your mouth, prodding yours trying to get you to play with him. You resented for a moment then played back giving him his silent wish.

He broke the kiss for a moment. Looking down at you he gave you a devious smile. Crossing his arms and pulling his shirt off revealing muscles that you didn't expect knowing how much he plays video games and smokes all day. He grabbed the bottom of your shirt, pulling it off and seeing your black lace bra.

You looked through his goggles, seeing what he wanted as his licked his lips then teeth. He looked up at you, realizing that you were watching him. You smiled and gave a slight nod to let him continue his adventure. He wanted you, and you knew that he did. You wanted him just as much as he did you.

He came back down, kissing your lips getting you to move his head with yours. He then kissed your jaw and down your jaw line. Getting you to breath quickly he moved down your neck as his hands tore off his gloves then worked on your bra.

You hands went to his pants trying to undo them as he tore off your bra. Your body cringed to the cold air around you. His tongue traced around your nipple, teasing you slightly. He started to suck hard on you getting you to inhale quickly. He smiled to your reaction and rubbed his hands down your body to your pants. Undoing them as you pulled his down slightly.

He moved downwards, kissing you as he moved and pulled down your pants and thong. He smiled seeing your nude body laying on the couch. You looked up at him then down at his boxers then down at his pants that laid down at his feet. He looked at you, seeing what you wanted he pulled down his boxers and crawled back on top of you.

Kissing back up your body from your womanhood, up your chest and your neck back to your lips. You slipped your tongue back into his mouth, playing with his as your hands slid up his back. He slipped his tip agents your lubricated opening, as your hands went to the back of his head pulling off his goggles and dropping them on the floor after seeing his brown eyes.

He smiled and slid more into you. Your hand went to he back, silently signaling him to go faster and harder. He started to move faster, feeling that you had started to grab onto his back. "Harder." you panted as his hand went to your clit.

"As you wish." he said starting to pound you harder and faster. He quickly realized that your where tighter then he had expected. He knew that you weren't a virgin but if he didn't know by now he would have guessed that you were.

Your body burned for him as his did for yours. Your breaths became in sync with his, and his body banged against yours. He grabbed your breast with the other hand, knowing that if he stimulated you with your breast and clit he would be able to send you over the edge.

"Say my name." he panted slamming into you.

"Matt." you moaned feeling yourself get closer to your climax.

"No. My real name." he said knowing that he told you his real name earlier that day.

"Mail Jeevas!" you moaned hard. You bit down on your lip and arched your back, squeezing your self around him. Sending you into an orgasm. His body shook as he spilled into you. He looked down at you and smiled as he lowered his self. Wrapping his arms around you in a warm embrace.

"Next time." he paused trying to catch his breath, "You play with me." he smiled kissing you and laying his head off the side of yours.

"Then next time. I want to be on top." you replied.

He smiled then rolled with you having you lay on his chest. You kissed his cheek feeling the cold against your back. But ignored it, laying your head on his chest and falling asleep in his embrace.

**A/N: This is my first one-shot with the reader involved. Please review.**


End file.
